iPod Shuffle Challenge 2
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: So I got bored and did it again! All HenNat drabbles based off 10 different songs! Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! So, I had another go at this! Lol…Part 2! These are all HenNat related. And I think there's like one Henry-centric, but it's just those two! **

**Sigh…These are probably my last updates of the summer…=( I may update something tomorrow, but I highly doubt that…So, thanks for a great summer guys!**

**If I don't update tomorrow on anything, expect one by this weekend!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own N2N or any songs used!**

* * *

"**Goin' to the Dance With You" by Kristin Chenoweth**

Natalie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror again. She still couldn't believe she got talked into going to this stupid dance with Henry. She didn't even have the right kind of dress. She had no clue if it was too formal or too casual…she didn't really likes dresses.

_But_ a voice in the back of her head said, _Maybe you'll have fun. Maybe everything'll just go away for a bit. It'll be like clubbing without the risk._

She sort of shrugged and looked at herself again. She felt like she was ready now. She sighed deeply as she left her room for the dance.

"Natalie!" he mother called from the living room.

But maybe she'd have a little detour….

* * *

"**I Just Can't Wait to be King" from The Lion King**

Henry sat staring at the TV screen intently like his life depended on it. Natalie walked into the room only to find him there.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Watching The Lion King!" he cheered. "Watch it with me!"

"Ugh…I hate that movie."

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE LION KING YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUL!"

She shrugged, "Well, too bad…"

He forcibly pulled her down on the couch next to him and forced her to watch it with him. "How do you hate this? It's adorable!"

"It's about singing lions…."

"And other animals! And COME ON! And Elton John score too!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're having WAY too much fun with this…"

"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE!"

* * *

"**Small Umbrella in the Rain" from Little Women**

It was raining outside and Natalie was pissed. Henry had forced her to go outside against her will. He smiled at her and grabbed onto her hand as he dragged the two of them through a puddle. She groaned as she noticed how wet she just got.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked him somewhat angrily.

"Because it's fun.." He smirked as e found another puddle to run through.

"I have a college interview in an hour!"

"So?"

"_So_ I'm filthy now!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her. "I think you look beautiful…"

She seemed to shut up and just stare at him lovingly. "Thanks…"

They kissed again and he laughed as he pulled away. "Look at us…kissing in the rain…"

"So sappy…."

"So perfect…"

He kissed her one last time and she couldn't help but to agree with him.

* * *

"**And Then There Were None" from Spring Awakening**

"You _failed?"_ Mrs. Davis shouted at Henry as she looked over his most recent report card. "How could you fail?"

He just silently shrugged, not wanting to look at her.

"What were you thinking? This is serious, Henry!"

Again he shrugged, looking down at his feet by now. He didn't want to tell her that he'd been slacking off since her and his father divorced. He didn't want her to know that he was hardly eating or that he was smoking pot to get rid of the pain. He just wanted to let her go on her way…

"You think this is some big joke, don't you? You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" he finally asked defensively.

"I…just…_everything!_"

He glared up at her and got up from where he was seated. "Well, for your information, I do…" and he quickly ran up to his room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"**Touch Me" from Spring Awakening**

Natalie and Henry both laid in each other's arms, breathing heavily after a long night of making love. She could feel the both of their hearts racing as she cuddled closer to him. It seemed like when he touched her everything went away. All her problems, her concerns…they were gone. And it was just them.

She was in a blissful euphoria. Nothing could've been better at the moment. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his bare chest. His skin felt so warm against hers…It was beautiful…She quickly removed her hand and kissed him right where it had been.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you…"

* * *

"**A House is Not a Home" from Glee**

Henry sat alone in his apartment. It had been eerily lonely since Natalie left him. He still wasn't even sure why she did. She always told him how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him forever. So why did she end it?

He looked over at the table in the living room to find a picture of the two of them years ago at that spring formal dance. They looked so happy back then…Even though they knew the problems that awaited them both when they got home, they still were blissfully happy around each other…

If only that had lasted….

* * *

"**By the Sea" from Sweeney Todd**

Henry always found studying with Natalie to be rather….bland. She was straight on work and he liked to goof off a lot. So as she began looking through her Chemistry notes, he just blurted out,

"Can you imagine where we'll be in ten years?"

"Passing this test…" she told him sternly, focusing on her notes.

"I bet we'll get married…"

"Do you have to do this _now?_"

"It'll be some huge fairytale wedding too. And then we'll get a house by the sea."

She threw her notes down and looked up at him. "By the sea?"

"Yeah…it's pretty…"

"You've been watching Sweeney Todd again, haven't you?"

He sighed and admitted, "Yes…"

* * *

"**I Am the One" from Next to Normal**

"Just tell me what's wrong…" Henry pleaded, staring up at a sobbing Natalie.

"What do you want to know?" she yelled at him . "That I miscarried the baby? That our baby is dead because of me?"

He grabbed onto her hand and mournfully looked her in the eyes, "Oh, Nat…"

"It's all my fault…I killed her…"

He quietly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, hoping to console her. "No you didn't…it's not your fault…something must've gone wrong. You didn't do anything.."

"B-But…"

"Shhh…." he kissed her gently and whispered. "Relax…I'm right here. I'll always be here…I'm gonna help you, Nat. We'll get through this…"

And for a slight second, she actually believed him.

* * *

"**I Can Do Better Than That" from The Last 5 Years**

Natalie had to rethink this situation again. So it's just her and Henry. They're in his room, they're just talking. He pulls a fast one, tries to kiss her, then tells her he loves her. _What?_

"I…I don't know if I can do this…" was all she was able to get out.

"It's ok…I love you…" He reassured her with a bright smile.

She sort of returned it awkwardly. "It's not that…I mean, what if I end up like my mother?"

"How did she end up?"

"Pregnant and crazy."

He gave her a confused sort of look. "Whoa, there…we haven't even formally kissed yet…"

"But, I…I just don't want to get hurt like she did…"

He smiled again and moved closer to her, whispering, "Don't worry…I won't hurt you…" And then he kissed her.

She couldn't help but to believe him.

* * *

"**What Is It About Her?" from The Wild Party**

Natalie never knows that Henry watches her day after day. That he sits behind her and studies each curl that falls onto her back. That he sits outside the practice room every day after school to hear her play those beautiful melodies. She never suspects it.

He always wonders why he's so drawn to her. She isn't like the other girls. She's special. No other girl could sit there day after day and play the same Mozart sonata and still make it sound beautiful. No other girl could be so lovely with her prefect pale skin, her curly brown hair, the warm brown eyes…She's perfect.

If only Henry had the guts to tell her this…

**A/N: Tada! **

**Reviews?**


End file.
